Immortal Prose
by Pierides
Summary: A collection of poems and proses. Sadness, love, pain, and many other emotions expressed by the Immortal Rain cast.
1. Enternity

**I'm so sorry...I haven't updated any of my stories in the longest time, but my computer has been having problems...Well, anyway...I've just began to read the Immortal Rain mangas and I think they are awesome. Thus I wrote a prose for it. I hope you all enjoy it...If I get enough reviews I might make a poem/prose collection...This is what I believe enternity may feel like to Rain and his emotions about it.**

**-Heart of Friendship**

**Enternity**

Enternity. That was my curse. I sat, forgotten, as people gave into corruption. As pride and greed possessed all. I watched, a solidary figure, as Earth, inevitably destoryed herself. Just as I was here when the world ended, I as was here when it was born again renewed. I was alone and was to stay that way for all enternity. Secretly, though, I forever longed for the pain of death.

**Short, I know...It is a prose...Well if you liked this please review...I may add onto this.**


	2. The Immortal

**Yay! I had some reviewers. Thank you all, I answered your reviews at the bottom. Here's a poem for you all. Enjoy.**

He lived centuries...

Yet, he could still produce tears.

He had seen war upon war...

Yet, he still cringed upon it.

He had witnessed death in all forms and in all stages of life...

Yet, he was never allowed it.

He knew years, decades, and centuries had passed by...

Yet, he remained unaged.

He waited for 'him'...

Yet, he had no lead but the date embedded upon the cross that donned his chest.

He did not worry, though, about this; 'he' would find him...

Yet, 'his' words haunted him.

**"We'll die together, Rain and take the whole world with us."**

He was cursed with immortality...

Yet, he bore it no matter the torture it brought him.

He was tortured by his curse...

Yet, his sanity remained intact.

He longed for death, but not if meant the death of all humans as well...

Yet, he had time, plenty of time to plan what he was going to do when he finally met 'him' again.

He would be stopped...

Yet, this time for good. Yuca's life would end once and for all, releasing the world from his reign of terror forever.

**Good, Bad? Please review.**

**Tyche: Thanks and here you go, a poem!**

**Izandria Johnson: Thanks and I'm sorry for the typos...I'm the queen of them...**

**Rivertam: Hi, Franny? Life? Life is good. Cheers It's summer!**

**Love and Guns: Thanks, Kaleigh...Yes, it has. Yep, see ya! I'll call you soon! **


	3. When

_**When**_

When I cry, my tears are filled with pain or sorrow lingering from recent events.

**When you cry, your tears are filled with the anguish you have burdened for centuries.**

When I look at the stars, I see serenity within them.

**When you look at the stars, you see the world's lost innocence within them.**

When I feel snow upon my skin, I see joyful memories floating before me.

**When you feel snow upon your skin, you are reminded of all you have lost.**

When I awake to the sun's rays, I am reminded of days when I am young.

**When you awake to the sun's rays, you are remindedof blood shed.**

When the wind blows past me, I smell the fresh air.

**When the wind blows past you, you smell the salt of tears long since shed.**

When I feel rain upon my skin, I feel refreshed by its coolness.

**When you feel rain upon your skin, you feel the sorrow of the sky.**

When I look at your face, I see thepain and destruction you have witnessed and suffered.

**When you look at my face, you see innocence and a life that will flicker away in the blink of an eye to you.**

When I look into your eyes, I see the pain that grown in your heart.

**When you look into my eyes, you see a girl that has just begun to understand herself.**

When I hold your hand, I wish to take you away from all your pain and torture.

**When you hold my hand, you wish to protect me from the terror and death I will witness.**

When I told you I loved you, I meant every word of it.

**When I told you I loved you, I knew you returned the feeling, but I saw the terror in you eyes; the pain from losing the person you loved before.**

When you kissed me, I felt a promise on your lips and the pain you chose to release.

**When you kissed me, you made a promise and vowed to protect me no matter what.**

I know you will return, Rain. You were never one to break a promise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**These are Machika's thoughts on Rain between the fourth and fifth manga. Tell me what you think of it in a review. I cherish your reviews, guys. They bring me happiness and inspire me to continue writing.**


End file.
